In darkness we fall, in light we rise
by FadingFromExistence
Summary: The war between Hoshido and Nohr is over, and without Xander, Leo is forced to take responsibility and is crowded king. Leo starts cracking under the pressure of being king and things only gets worst with his constant nightmares and hallucinations, he will only be able to last for so long before completely shattering. (Takumi x Leo Yaoi)


It felt like he was **CHOKING**.

It felt like he was **DROWNING**.

He couldn't **BREATHE**.

The pressure was becoming too much, he was starting to **CRACK**.

...

Calm down...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

...

 _ **Better**_.

The war between Hoshido and Nohr had finally ended after so many years of pain, fighting, and meaningless death. Just last week Prince Ryoma had his coordination to become king, taking the throne and ruling the kingdom of Hoshido along side his wife, and Queen Mozu, who had been a simple village girl before her home was attacked.

Kamui had been there, of course she had been, why wouldn't she be? She chose to side with Hoshido, the kingdom that she was originally from until Garon kidnapped her the same night he had killed the former king of Hoshido. She had stood there with a bright smile on her face, tears glistening in her eyes as she witneased her older brother's crowning as King. She had been so happy, happier than they had ever seen her before.

He was surprised that he kept his composure when he saw her for the first time in months, it wasn't everyday that the person who you thought as your older sister, as your family, was the cause of two of your own siblings death.

Elise.

Xander.

Both of them were dead, and it was all Kamui's FAULT.

But for the sake of Kamui, Camilla, Hoshido, and his fallen siblings, he just put on a smile and acted as if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn't been the reason behind his siblings death, the reason why he was forced into taking the crown instead of having Xander rule.

Xander would've been the perfect king, he was born and raised t be.

He was still too **YOUNG** and **INEXPERIENCED**.

Camilla had left the castle too, after handing the crown to Leo, she left the Nohrian castle, saying that she couldn't stand being in the same place where Xander and Elise had died.

He doesn't blame her, he wished that he could run away as well, but he couldn't, he had a kingdom to run, to restore, and bring back to its glory.

It was his duty.

It was what **THEY** would've wanted.

"Milord, are you almost ready? It's almost ready for the ceremony to take place." A voice said from the other side of his bedroom door, the voice of Niles, the only person left in his life that cared to stay by his side.

Dead red brown eyes tore away from the mirror that stood in front of the young King to be. His blonde hair was styled and cut the same way as usual, he had on the armor that he had worn in the war, the only thing different about his appearance was the added crown that Xander had always wore, and the royal cape that his father had wore. It rested heavy at his shoulders, almost **SUFFOCATING** him.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'll be out soon, thank you Niles." Was his reply, forcing his voice to sound natural instead of sounding dead, broken, and lost like he felt inside.

Shortly after the war had ended, Odin, his trusty dark mage, his loyal retainer, and his dear friend, had left. Mysteriously disappearing one day from the castle, and hasn't been seen since. It's been weeks now.

Niles, he had been made his loyal advisor, why not? No one else was in the castle. Flora went back to the ice tribe, Felicia and Jackob had followed Kamui, even Gunter had left and never came back. All of them had been marked traitors in his book.

A small sigh escaped his chapped lips, there was no point in dwelling about the past, he couldn't change it. He had to focus on the future, focus on the kingdom that he was going to be ruling.

Forcing his body to move, he walked over to the closed door of his bedroom. He unlocked it, twisted the knob, and opened the door, coming face to face with the familiar appearance of his friend Niles.

The albino gave him a small understanding smile and offered him his hand. The blonde stared at the hand for a few moments, debating on what to do, before he reached out almost hesitately with his own and grabbed the offered hand to him. The tan male gave his armored hand a squeeze in response, a comforting gesture. A gesture where the prince wanted nothing more to do than to collapse in his friends arms and cry all his pain away. But he forced himself not to, it wouldn't be fitting for the new King. He had to be strong.

For himself, for Niles, for the kingdom, and for **THEM**.

Giving the albino a nod, the young King to be removed his hand from his friend's and together they made their way to the throne room where the ceremony took place, and where the crowd of people waited for him.

When they reached the grand doors to the throne room, the blonde's stomach fell and a familar watering sensation appeared in his mouth. He felt sick, his nerves were getting the best of him and he would only end up making a complete fool of himself in front of everyone.

Niles must've sensed his distress because he turned to him and gave him a smile, reaching up and grabbing his armored shoulders. "You'll be fine Lord Leo, just keep breathing and you'll get through this. I promise."

The prince stared at the tan skinned outlaw before he gave him a nod, offering him a small smile of his own.

"Thank you Niles, I don't know what I would do without you by my side." He said.

Niles removed his hands from the blonde's shoulders and nodded. "Come on, let's go before they end up thinking that their precious soon to be king ran off." He said with a smirk as he pushed the doors open, walking into the awaiting room with Leo following shortly behind him.

The chatter and noise that had filled the room went silent upon them entering.

The blonde prince made his way over to the throne, when he got there he stopped and turned to the crowd.

The throne room was full with Nohrian nobles and Nohrian civilians alike, in the front he immediately caught sight of the Hoshidian royal family.

Of course they would be there, why wouldn't they be? It was a respecful thing to do, he and Camilla had went to Ryoma's coordination so they were probably returning the kind gesture.

Leo closed his eyes for a few moments, calming his nerves and the sourness of his stomach. He took a silent deep breath before he let it out slowly and silently. He then reopened his eyes and begun his prepared speech.

"The long war between Hoshido and Nohr has finally ended, in this war we lost many people, friends and family alike, including my own dear brother and sister. But let us not put their deaths in vain, let us honor their sacrifices by rebuilding our nation and carrying ourselves high. I am not my brother, I will not lie, my brother would be a better King than I, but sadly, he isn't here to take that responsibility. As the new king of Nohr I will do my very best at restoring our kingdom, bringing it back to its glory. And for the sake of the fallen crowned prince Xander and the fallen young princess Elise, I will keep peace between Hoshido and Nohr until the day I die, and I will pray that the peace we all create with one another will stay with us for the generations to come." Leo said, keeping his voice level toned and strong.

Niles, who was besides him, smiled and took out something, unwrapping it from a cloth. It was the former King's crown.

Letting out a small breath Leo reached up and took off Xander's crown that he had been wearing up until his moment. Leo stood there as he heard Nile move closer to him, and within seconds Leo felt the cold metal of his father's crown being placed upon his head, crowning him as the king of Nohr. It felt heavier than the cape resting on his shoulders.

"People of Nohr, meet your new crowned ruler! King Leo!" Niles announced to the crowd in a loud strong voice.

Nearly seconds later the room burst into applause and cheers, cheering for their new young ruler.

Leo scanned the crowd, his red brown eyes stopping at the Hoshidian royal family who was applauding with everyone else. Kamui had a bright smile on her face, but her eyes held sadness and pain.

She had no right to be sad. She betrayed them, she went to her true family, so she had no right to be sad about Xander and Elise.

* * *

A few hours passed and they were spent with Leo greeting the Nohrian noble families, placing on a forced fake smile as he spoke with them.

And they hadn't a clue of how **DEAD** and **HOLLOW** he was inside.

* * *

 **Author's notes : There may be errors, but that's because I'm using my phone to do this. This is the prologue so that's why it is so short. If you enjoy please let me know.**


End file.
